Une nouvelle recrue
by LunaQueen
Summary: (OS) Tandis que Raymond profite d'une soirée d'automne avec un bon verre, quelqu'un s'introduit dans sa chambre d'hôtel.


_Rien ne m'appartient._

_Bonjour, bonsoir, moussaillons ! Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver avec ce nouvel OS sur mon fandom chouchou du moment. En attendant d'avoir la saison 7, et comme je ne pouvais plus tenir, j'ai décidé de recommencer la série du début (parce que c'est trop bon et que je suis trop amoureuse de Red, bref). __Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF, un super jeu dont tu peux venir me demander plus d'infos en MP si ça t'intéresse, sur le thème "étrangler" (ouais, c'est sympa comme thème...). Cet OS se situe au tout début de la saison 2, quand Samar rejoint l'équipe. J'ai simplement réinventé la scène où elle l'apprend à Red. Je me suis beaucoup amusée en l'écrivant, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous à la lecture !_

* * *

Le soleil s'était couché depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, les lampadaires veillaient sur la rue telles de grosses lucioles placées là en sentinelles et les passants étaient rares, juste quelques hommes emmitouflés jusqu'au nez qui rentraient à la maison. Tout était calme, silencieux, immobile, tout à fait caractéristique d'un mois d'octobre. L'été était terminé depuis longtemps et Halloween n'arrivait pas avant trois semaines. Le monde sombrait dans un creux proche d'une apocalypse avant de renaître encore et encore au fur et à mesure que la fin d'année approcherait, pour finir en apothéose au décompte de minuit le trente-et-un décembre.

Elle baissa ses jumelles et les rangea dans sa besace. Celui qu'elle attendait était sorti ; sa cible était désormais seul. Prêt à la recevoir, même s'il n'en avait encore aucune idée.

Raymond aimait cette période de l'année, même s'il n'y en avait véritablement aucune qu'il détestait. Aussi, après avoir envoyé Dembe chercher à manger dans son restaurant préféré à l'autre bout de la ville, il se versa un verre de son meilleur whisky. Il chérissait ce silence, cette tranquillité, cette solitude. Assis dans l'un des larges fauteuils de sa chambre d'hôtel, il observa les ombres que créaient les flammes des bougies sur les tapis. Les monstres qu'elles dessinaient et qui prenaient vie juste sous ses yeux, qu'il pouvait tuer d'un simple souffle. Pourtant, le calme fut troublé par un frottement de l'autre côté du mur, dans le couloir. Il demandait toujours la chambre du dernier étage, pour être certain de ne pas être dérangé et pour être averti du moindre visiteur importun ; seuls les employés de l'hôtel montaient jusqu'ici avec un but bien précis, or il n'avait rien commandé. Il aurait pu avoir rêvé tant le bruit avait été subtil, à peine un effleurement d'une chaussure sur le sol, mais il en était certain et ses oreilles ne le trompaient jamais. Pas plus que cette décharge d'électricité qui se mit à courir dans ses veines. Le plus silencieusement possible, il se leva et souffla les bougies, plongeant la chambre dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

En réalité, il y avait un filet de lumière provenant de la clarté de la Lune, pleine ce soir-là, et qui léchait les rideaux des fenêtres. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour y voir quoi que ce soit, mais Raymond savait que cette maigre lueur pouvait trahir son visiteur. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'entrouvrit et il supposa qu'un corps se glissait dans l'interstice. Il ne pouvait le distinguer, mais il sentait une autre respiration que la sienne. Caché dans l'ombre, l'autre ne pourrait le remarquer tandis que lui n'avait plus qu'à suivre le chuintement de ses pas sur le tapis. Raymond resta longtemps ainsi, plaqué contre le mur, sans bouger, sans même oser expirer l'air de ses poumons. Lorsque l'intrus passa juste devant lui, il le saisit par la gorge et l'accula à l'endroit même où il se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant. Sous ses doigts, le pouls s'affola, des mains s'accrochèrent à la sienne pour la faire céder et ce fut alors que ses yeux s'habituèrent à la pénombre. Les ongles étaient trop longs et limés pour être ceux d'un homme, les boucles qui retombaient sur son poignet étaient épaisses et parfumées et la personne lui arrivait à peine au-dessus de l'épaule. Un rayon de lune vint caresser le visage qu'il reconnut immédiatement. Aussitôt, la pression de ses doigts s'adoucit sans la relâcher pour autant.

—Samar.

—Raymond, articula-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

—Vous devriez savoir qu'il n'est pas conseillé de s'introduire chez les gens. D'autant plus chez ceux qui ont une arme et qui n'ont pas de scrupule à s'en servir.

—Dieu merci, vous avez préféré le corps à corps.

—Comme quoi, mon instinct ne me fait pas encore défaut, susurra-t-il plus près de son visage.

Même s'il la distinguait mal, il sentit sous sa paume qu'elle déglutit et il l'entendit se passer la langue sur ses lèvres.

—Que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite tardive ?

—Une bonne nouvelle. J'ai parlé à Cooper. Je suis prise.

—Une bonne nouvelle, en effet. Mais un coup de fil aurait suffi.

—J'ai longtemps attendu pour travailler auprès de vous, un coup de fil ne _m_'aurait pas suffi.

—Bien, j'imagine que je ne m'en plains pas.

Au fil de leur conversation, le nez de Raymond était venu frotter celui de Samar, désormais, leur lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres de distance. La jeune femme releva le menton pour la combler un peu plus sans toutefois le toucher, quand bien même elle en avait envie.

—Vous comptez m'étrangler à chaque fois ?

—Je vais y réfléchir.

Cette fois, ce fut Raymond qui s'approcha d'elle et qui finit de supprimer le moindre espace entre eux. Sa main abandonna enfin la gorge de Samar pour se glisser sur sa nuque et dans ses cheveux, tandis que l'autre trouvait sa taille.

—On se voit demain.

En un battement de paupières, elle avait disparu, aussi soudainement et silencieusement qu'elle était arrivée. En rallumant les bougies et se servant une nouvelle rasade d'alcool, Raymond eut hâte que cette nuit s'achève pour laisser la place à une nouvelle journée qui ne pourrait qu'être bonne. Il soupira d'aise.

* * *

___N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot si le cœur vous en dit et je vous dis à très vite, moussaillons. La bise ;)___


End file.
